Another RENT A YUGIOH DATE!
by x-AngelicFairy-x
Summary: Dear readers,I am so soory and will not continue with this story. I am suffering from severe writer's block. I give my sympathy to all my faithful reiviewers.
1. Example: Artic and Seto

As done _countless _times I too will do a RENT A YU-GI-OH DATE!!!!

Bakura: YAY!!

Seto: *sarcastically* Oh, yay!

Artic: Come on!! We will go first as an example.

Note: It may be G-R, NO ACTUAL

LEMON!! Maybe a little sleeping together, but NO LEMON!

Seto: Damn!

*Artic And Seto*                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

It was Friday. Seto had just got off the phone.

Seto: YES!! YES!!! YES!! *starts to pump fist into air and dance around*

Mokuba: What is it Big Brother?

Seto: *singsong voice* I got a date with Artic, I got a date with Artic!!

Mokuba: Yay Big Brother!! Um, who's Artic?

Seto: That girl that you saw me kissing at the end of the week.

Mokuba: Oh. Big Brother?

Seto: *getting dressed* Um-hm?

Mokuba: What's an Artic?

Seto: Dammit, it's her name!!

Mokuba: Oh. What kind of a name is that?

Seto: *ignores Mokuba and goes to get something from the store*

At Artic's Place

Artic was getting help to get dressed by her pal hypr_angel.

Artic: Should I wear a pink sparkle dress or a pink sparkle shirt with black skirt and a shiny blue jacket opened?

hypr_angel: I vote 2nd one.

Artic: Ok. *puts just that on* Blue sparkle handbag or purple sparkle handbag?

hypr_angel: Purple.

Artic: Ok. White high heels or red?

 hypr_angel: White.

Artic puts on her make up and waits patiently for Seto to come.

Then, a black and silver limo pulls up in front of her house.

Seto: *opening door* After you. *grins*

Artic: Thank you.

 They drive off to a fancy restaurant. There Artic gets steak and shrimp and Seto gets lasagna. Then they come back to the Kaiba Mansion. 

Artic: Mind if I tell my friend where I am?

Seto: *in bathroom changing into boxers* No problem!

Artic calls hypr_angel.

*RING*

hypr_angel: Artic! Where are you?

Artic: At Seto's _mansion._

hypr_angel: WOW! Did he "make the move"?

Artic: No. Oh here he comes! Chat with you later!

 Artic hangs up the phone.

Seto: Well… *looks at the bed then Artic*

Artic: *catches on* Okay.

Seto reaches out and leads Artic to the bed. Then he slips her and himself under the silk covers.

Artic: You are amazing.

Seto: Really? *pours champagne into two glasses*

Artic: Yes.

Seto: *grins evilly* Why do you show me that?

Artic: Your pleasure.

Then a man and woman run in the room wit h a black sign that says "CENSERED"

There goes the "Leave at R" activation.

Artic: Ye-

And there goes the microphone.

Well let's wait. COMMERCIAL!!!!

Yugi: Do you have a sugar-high Yami? Then call 1-800- NO-SUGAR! It helped my get Yami to quit making me lose star chips!

And the "CENSERED" sign is removed and we see sheets ruffled and a exhausted-looking Seto and Artic.

Artic: How about a little kiss?

Seto: Sure!

They kiss and then fall asleep.

At 4:00 in the morning, Mokuba walks in the room.

Mokuba: Big Brother, is that what "sex" is?

Seto: GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!!!!!

Mokuba: *starts to run and cry* 

Seto: Serves him right.

He then puts Artic's arm back into his chest and falls back asleep.

That would be what the story would be like, so ya hafta write a _long review!_ TOODLES!!


	2. Evil Kitty's Date: Joey

Okay, Here's the 2nd chapter of my story

Artic: Today's menu will be Corina & Joey.

Seto: *still tuckered out from yesterday* O…k…

Artic: Um, I won't be posting in this often 'cause I'm working on Insane Yu-Gi-Oh House. Now, To the Date

*Corina and Joey*

It was time to lets loose from school. Joey keep switching his eves back and forth between the clock and a beautiful young girl named Corina. 

Joey: *whispering* She is hot. She is hot. She is hot.

Teacher: Well Mr. Wheeler, who is "hot"? I suppose they must be a little sick then.

Joey: Nothin'. Just shake it off.

Teacher: Ok.

The class starts to laugh all except Yugi. Yugi sends a note to Joey.

      Joey,

         Just tell her.

                         Yugi Muto.

Joey decided to tell Corina that he like her. He would wait until after school.

*Walking down the street after school*

Joey: Um, hi Corina.

Corina: Hi.

Joey: Would you like to, y'know go on a date with me?

Corina: Sure.

Joey: I'll be there at 8. 

Corina: See you then. 

Joey walks into his house. He starts to dance around the house.

Both of them get ready and Joey picks Corina up at 8:00.

When Corina opens the door, Joey gasped. She wore a tight v-neck lavender shirt with a black mini-skirt. Joey would have like to take a picture.

Corina: Well, how do I look?

Joey just gapes at her.

Corina: *thinking* That good, huh?

So Joey takes Corina to an ocean-side restaurant.

Waiter: What would the young lady take?

Corina: I'll have the seafood platter with a salad.

Waiter: What kind of dressing?

Corina: Ranch.

Waiter: And the gentleman?

Joey: Um, a shrimp and chicken combo.

Waiter: Cocktail sauce?

Joey: Yes, please?

The waiter goes off to get the food.

Joey: So, when did ya move here? 

Corina: About a month ago. My mom got transferred.

Joey: Oh. Does she like her new job?

Corina: No.

Joey: Why not?

Corina: She barely gets time to see me.

Joey: And your father.

Corina: He…died in a car crash. 

Joey: Oh, sorry for your loss.

Corina: That's ok. He was a jerk anyway.

Just then the waiter comes with the food.

*A bit later…*

Joey takes Corina to a special spot by the beach. He fond it and built a house and changing rooms there.

Joey: I'll be right back. I need to get changed.

Corina: Me too.

Joey: Well one room's over there.

Corina: Ok. See ya in a few.

Joey: See ya!

They get changed. Joey gapes once again. Corina is wearing a lime green bikini.

Joey is wearing a blue swimsuit.

They go into the ocean.

Corina: *splashes Joey* You're it!

Joey: Now you are! *pounces onto Corina*

They stare at each other. Then they kiss. While kissing, Artic and Seto sneak up behind them and light red, white, and blue fireworks that go off.

 Evil Black Kitty: Yay! My happy ending!

Artic: Oh and BTW, Corina is Evil Black Kitty.

Kudos!


End file.
